


Good Old Plan C

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel/Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We agreed on three rendezvous spots to meet incase of trouble. This is the third one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old Plan C

.  
.  
.  
"We agreed on three rendezvous spots to meet incase of trouble. This is the third one." You spoke over your shoulder, Rodey limping behind. You ran back, removing your bow from your shoulders, you pulled his arm over your neck.

"That's great .Just great. Leave it to Tony to stray away from the plan." Rodey ground his teeth as he limped. 

"In his defense, we're on plan c now, plan a and b went to shit." Your breath was labored supporting him in his suit. Not to mention, you had been shot twice, damn Kevlar. 

"So I gotta ask, why are you still wearing the suit?" He broke out in a laugh facing you. "Ah well,  
It's good, thick armor. Hopefully Tony will be able to get it partially functioning again so I'm not completely useless."

You shook your head fighting the black spots appearing at the edge of your vision. Strands of hair shook loose from your braid, sticking to your sweat covered face. 

"Y/n, you're not looking so good yourself-"

"I'm fine." You sighed, shaking your head again.

"Let me check you over-" Rodey turned, concern etched on his face. 

"I said I'm fine!" You spat, sighing. Rodey stopped walking, you felt his eyes on you. 

"You know everything's gonna be alright?" 

Sweat rolled down the side of his face. If you're uniform was making you hot you could only imagine how the iron patriot felt. 

"Please Rodey don't-" you put your hand up, shifting and grabbing  
Your water bottle. 

"I'm serious. They'll fight and get it out of their systems, the Mighty Avengers will make it through this."

"But at what cost?" Nearing a bench in the subway, you slowed easing Rodey down.

You swallow a large gulp of water, offering it to Rodey," This will only  
end in someone's death or surrender. Death being more likely and I can't watch either one of my boys- we're family. Family doesn't do this to one another. They just...don't. "

"Obviously you've never been to one of our family gatherings." He smiled nudging you.  
A smile broke free from your serious demeanor. Rodey looked back at you. You were like a sister to him, he hated seeing you like this.  
. "I know, this isn't easy for you, Y/n. I know this is putting some major stress on you and Buckys relationship, knowing you chose Tony-"

"I didn't choose him. Not in that sense. Tony always has a plan, Rodey.  
If Bucky and Steve would listen to him for a moment, maybe we could all end up on the same side again. Ya know?"  
You relaxed ripping some material from your pants, wrapping it around one of your wounds. 

"I just wish I knew where Tony-"

"Right here babe! You miss me?"  
Tony emerged from a staircase, battered and bruised but alive.

Rodey clapped a hand on your leg and shook it, smiling at you. "See, he's fine. Probably has an invisible shield of bull shit surrounding him twenty four seven."

You choked on your water smirking. 

" I've never been so happy to see you in my life, Stark." You stood gathering Tony in a hug. 

 

"Good to see you to now enough with the mushy stuff, it's time for plan d."

"Wait- plan d?" Rodey questioned as you lifted him with the help of Tony. 

"Yeah, -"

"What happened to plan c?" You mustered out feeling the full toll of the fight on your body. 

As Tony opened his mouth you were thrown in different directions from an explosion. You only heard a loud buzzing in your ears as you watched the wall near you crumble. Cement went everywhere as you lost your hold on Rodey. 

Coughing you pushed yourself up against a corner as Steve and Bucky quickly walked over what remained of the wall, heading toward you three. 

You turned following the faint sound of Tony's suit powering up.  
"Always with the questions princess. Now, like I said, plan d."

**Author's Note:**

> What happened next? Let me know what you think!


End file.
